Smooth Operator
by imnoshakespeare
Summary: The reader attends Beacon Hills University and began working as a phone sex operator. It started off as a dare by a friend, but soon she began to enjoy it. She gets a call from someone who was very different from the others. He's the only thing on her mind the next day, little did she know she would meet him person.
**_Summary:_** The reader attends Beacon Hills University and began working as a phone sex operator. It started off as a dare by a friend, but soon she began to enjoy it. She gets a call from someone who was very different from the others. He's the only thing on her mind the next day, little did she know she would meet him person.

 _ **Word Count:**_ 1,148

 _ **A/N:** _ It didn't feel right having the reader be a phone sex operator in high school, so everyone is in college now.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

 _He stood in front of you, blocking the door of your bedroom. That bewitching smile of his and bright blue eyes were starting to awaken your most sinful desires. Here he was, just waiting to make a move._

" _Are you sure about this?", he asked as he sauntered over_

 _Of course you were, you just didn't trust your voice at the moment, as your craving for him spiraled out of control. He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a response._

" _Y...yes. I'm sure", your voice beginning to waiver_

 _He pulled you closer to him, his arousal evident as ever, pushed against your thigh. When you met his gaze, you suddenly realized how very close he was, so you closed the gap, pushing your lips onto his. Slowly he backs you into the wall and begins sliding his hands up, pulling up your shirt in the process. Your body begins to quiver at the contact of his hands on your skin. He quickly pulled your shirt over your head and did the same with your bra. His breath hitched, then he let out a groan._

" _You're going to be the death of me", he started nipping and sucking from your earlobe to your neck. His hand skimmed across your collarbone before he toyed with one nipple and sucked the other. Wriggling under his touch, you moved closer to rub against his arousal. He abruptly stopped, firmly holding your hips in place._

" _No this is all about you. It always has been", he said shyly_

 _Soon after your jeans and underwear received the same treatment as your shirt and bra. Almost immediately he was on his knees in front of you. His eyes grew darker as he ran the tip of his nose, then his tongue along your dripping center and hummed in approval. A cry of pleasure escaped your lips that didn't even sound like you._

' _What is he doing to me?'_

" _Is this what you want?", he asked so shyly again as he inched closer to your drenched core. You nodded in approval, but he pulled away._

" _I'm sorry. I can't hear you", there was that grin again_

" _Yes. I want it", you practically begged_

 _He slowly moved forward and and let his tongue graze your clit. Your back arched and hips pushed forward wanting more. He firmly grabbed your hips and pushed in between your thighs. You shook and jerked trying to keep yourself under control. Moans began to escape your lips and only got louder and louder. You ran your fingers through his hair as his tongue continued to stroke across your most sensitive spot over and over._

 _He pushed your legs further apart only to slide two fingers in. Your body becoming more sensitive with his agonizing pattern continued relentlessly. There was a sensation beginning to ripple through you. He curved his fingers repeatedly hitting your g spot. You yelled out in pleasure._

" _Say my name", he said firmly, speeding up his fingers_

 _Another moan escaped you as you said…_

"(Y/N)! (Y/N), wake up!", Finstock's voice invaded my dream and I jolted, finally waking up.

"No sleeping in class (Y/L/N). You know that", he said shaking his head

"Sorry Coach", I mumbled even though I was lying. I desperately needed to sleep.

Everyone eventually stopped being nosey and turned away. After releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I made an attempt to focus on taking notes. All I could think about was "Aaron". That wasn't his actual name, but his voice was stuck in my head. He didn't sound like the others, who only cared for themselves. He was focused on me and what I wanted. That never happened. Maybe it was because he was younger than the other callers.

Aaron has never called before, yet his voice was very familiar. He was so shy and nervous, it was alluring, cute even. I wasn't used to that. It was obviously his first time calling so I had to walk him through it. After some uncertainty he asked, "But what do you want? Clearly they're only worried for themselves, but I...I would give you everything you wanted", his voice grew darker. Things are never supposed to get that personal, but he kept getting me to tell him the things I've fantasized about and he played along. Aaron was different. I actually enjoyed it.

The class was finally over and I snapped out of my trance, I trekked through the halls making my way to the cafeteria. My friend Mason stood by his classroom talking to another boy. I've never actually met him, but I knew he was a pretty great lacrosse player. Mason kept speaking to his friend, while I waited for him to finish.

"I can't believe you asked me to try that", his friend said, not seeming all too angered by it

"You seemed to enjoy it though. Will you do it again?", Mason inquired

"Only if she picks up again", there was something about his voice that seemed so familiar

"...(Y/N)? (Y/N)?", Mason snapped his fingers in my face, "Earth to (Y/N)"

I hadn't realized I was staring his friend right in the face, his icy blue eyes. Quickly I turned to my friend, "Yes Mase?"

"This is my friend Liam. Liam this is (Y/N)"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you", maybe if I kept him talking I could place his voice

"You too", he didn't really look like much of a talker. No way he could have called in. Mason began to smirk before he said, "Why don't you tell her about the fun you had last night with Rose"

Rose is the cover I use when I answer the calls after midnight. There is no chance in Hell they could know. It could just be coincidence. "Shut up! You don't have to tell everyone!"

"Dude you are the one that called in and practically fell in love. When's the wedding Romeo?", Mason teased, then doubled over in laughter. There's no way.

Liam looked embarrassed and very uncomfortable. Then it finally hit me, or I stopped denying it. There was no way it could a coincidence.

Oh God.

"Mason I swear if…"

"Aaron?', I asked. My heart was beating a mile a minute. The baby blues he described before and the timid voice, how come I couldn't figure this out sooner? His eyes grew wide in understanding. I knew everything.

"R...Rose?", he questioned quietly. Mason stopped laughing long enough to look at the both of us.

"Oh. My. God! It's...you're Rose!", he yelled. He turned to start digging through his backpack, obviously enjoying our discomfort, "Why didn't you tell me!? I mean this is perfect. You can tell your kids the hilarious story of how you...guys?"

Before he could finish Liam and I awkwardly made eye contact with each other and ran down the hall in opposite directions, blushing profusely.


End file.
